


singing loud for all to hear

by dont_you_cry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, meet cute, straight fluff i'm serious, they meet in a bar and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_you_cry/pseuds/dont_you_cry
Summary: By the time he catches up to Bucky the man is already at the corner of the street and is…singing? The man was singing? Christmas songs?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	singing loud for all to hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamuffin/gifts).



> hi, hello thank you for clicking on this fic! this is pure fluff, tooth-rotting stuff if you ask me and i think that's fun!
> 
> i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/thelittlegrover/status/1162908685494099969) months ago and immediately thought it'd be a great prompt. because i'm me, this fic gets slightly away from it, but all in the name of fun!
> 
> this is one of my presents to kelsey who would've yelled at me if i spent anymore money (this one is free!!!). it is a christmas-themed fic, but i hope it works for everyone, even if you don't celebrate the holiday.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy. :)

Clint enters the crowded bar, wincing at the volume of the patron's excited shouts and chatter. He can hear Christmas music blasting from the speakers and everyone inside is decked out in various holiday attire. Clint himself is wearing a terrible green sweater with an image of two reindeer humping each other. It’s festive and fun and perfect for the holiday in Clint’s eyes.

The noise continues to rise and he contemplates adjusting his aids but thinks better of it when he realizes it’ll make it harder to listen to Nat cuss him out for being late…again. Actually, on second thought maybe he’d be better off—

“Hey, birdbrain!” Clint hears from somewhere to his left. Something small and hard bounces off his forehead—a cashew he notices absently. That would be Sam.

“Get your ass over here, you’re late,” another voice calls and Clint is met at a round table in the back corner of the bar by Sam, Nat and two guys he doesn’t know. He thinks he recognizes the blond one from somewhere but can’t place it. The trio are in matching Santa hats and Nat has a necklace of colored string lights on over her usual black outfit.

“How many times do I have to ask you not to be fucking late,” Nat scolds him in Russian. She’s doing her version of glaring daggers at him, but after years of friendship, he’s immune. Mostly.

“I don’t know why you expect anything else from me at this point,” he replies in Russian and pours himself a pint of beer from the pitcher on the table.

She arches an eyebrow. Clint rolls his eyes.

Sam and the blond guy continue talking, ignoring Clint and Nat’s exchange but the third man watches the back and forth.

“Why are we talking in Russian,” he interrupts, in Russian. “I’m too drunk for that.” A pause. “Or maybe not drunk enough.”

Clint blinks at the guy.

“He speaks Russian,” he says to Nat and switches to Mandarin. “Which one is he?”

Nat snorts. “Pretty sure he speaks Mandarin too. That’s James and his friend Steve.”

“Bucky,” the man corrects and reaches out for a handshake. His sense of direction is a bit off (Clint thinks too drunk is probably an accurate assessment) but Clint grabs it and gives a shake and tries to ignore the jolt he feels when their hands touch.

Clint’s seen plenty of hot guys, dated plenty too. Hell, the dude sitting next to Bucky is just as hot—Clint deduces this must be Steve by process of elimination—and Sam’s ego doesn’t need stroking because he’s hot too and he knows it. Bucky being The Hottest Guy Clint has ever seen doesn’t have to be a big deal. It’s nothing.

Except it’s hard to ignore when Bucky gets into his space and starts pulling Clint by the arm towards the bar.

“You,” he says. “Have been chosen to accompany me on a very dangerous task.” 

Clint can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“And do pray tell what that might be,” he responds, putting on a bit of an accent.

The smile he gets back is worth the silliness. 

“We need shots, lots of them.” Bucky waits for the bartender and proceeds to order eight shots of tequila and a brandy.

“Interesting choice,” Clint remarks.

Bucky huffs slightly. “The shots are for everyone, two per person. Except Stevie. He went all rich Hollywood actor on me and now only drinks brandy.”

Clint’s eyes widen at the word actor. That can’t be who he thinks it is.

“The Steve you know is Steve fuckin’ ROGERS,” Clint hisses.

Bucky gives him a weird look. “You just met the guy, didn’t you? You didn’t notice then?”

“No, I didn’t,” Clint pauses as the bartender slides the drinks over. “I’ve never seen him with a beard before. And the hat doesn’t help!”

“Hmm, okay that’s fair,” Bucky replies and starts gathering the shots into his hands. “Grab the rest and meet me over there and you can ask him all about it. You won’t get him to shut up.”

Clint watches Bucky walk carefully back to the table and after taking a second to appreciate the jeans the man is in, grabs the remaining two shots and Steve’s brandy.

When he makes it back to the table Nat is passing around lime wedges she’s seemingly pulled from thin air. Clint watches Bucky knock back both of his shots and eyes the way his lips wrap around the lime.

“You’d better start catching up,” Sam says and takes a shot. “We’ve been at it for half an hour already.”

Clint takes his shots (no lime) in succession and hisses at the burn. He slides the brandy over to Steve who raises it in thanks.

“You’re Clint right,” Steve asks, reaching out for a handshake. “I’m Steve. Great to meet you, Sam’s told us a lot.”

Clint groans a bit. That’s code for “Sam has spilled about all of Clint’s accidents and mishaps,” of which there are many.

“Nice to meet ya,” Clint replies. “I hope—“ 

“He didn’t recognize ya, Stevie,” Bucky interrupts. “Guess the beard is working. Sucks cause now I owe Sam fifty bucks.”

Both Clint and Steve blush a bit.

“Sorry about him,” Steve says first. “He started even earlier than us.”

Clint waves it off. “No worries. Sorry I uh, didn’t recognize you?” It comes out as a question.

Steve snorts. “You kidding me? I’m glad you didn’t. I know I shouldn’t say I’m just a regular guy but,” he shrugs. “I still feel like just a kid from Brooklyn.”

He sounds so honest and sincere Clint wants to gag. He manages to hold it in.

“You know how New Yorkers are,” Clint says instead. “No one gives a shit who you are they just want you to stay out their way.”

Bucky’s leaned into their conversation at that point. 

“He’s right you know,” he says. “Plus people had to see your ugly mug on TV for weeks they’re probably glad to have a break from it.”

Steve throws an elbow into his friend's side and quickly reaches out half a second later to keep Bucky from falling off his stool.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky wheezes out, clutching his ribs.

Steve looks unapologetic. “Lucky I didn’t let you fall on your ass, jerk.”

Bucky pouts and Clint has to look away to keep from staring at his lips.

He tunes into Sam and Nat’s conversation, but they’re talking about work. Boring.

“Hey no work talk,” he complains at them. “It’s Christmas Eve!”

“You’re more than welcome to continue flirting with James and Steve over there,” Nat says back. “I could practically see the hearts coming out of your eyes.”

Clint splutters. “There were absolutely _not_ hearts coming out of my eyes,” he says, indignant. “And why do you keep calling Bucky James?”

She purses her lips. “We knew each other a few years ago. He was James then.”

He blinks back in surprise but doesn’t ask when Nat gives a slight shake of her head. That gives him a sense of where they would’ve met. The agency she worked at was full of secrets and mystery.

He glances over at Bucky again, this time looking for any sign of the same sort of distant attitude Nat seems to give off. There’s none of that on Bucky though, he’s all wide smiles and laughter with his head thrown back. A small smile tugs at his lips.

“Oh, so it wasn’t Rogers you were giving heart eyes to,” Sam says and laughs.

Clint scowls. “I mean, can you blame me? You have eyes, look at him.”

“Hey man,” Sam says, raising his hands. “He’s not my type, but I’m not blind. I get it.”

Clint takes a drink of his beer. “What is your type then?”

“Tall. I like blonds,” Sam lists.

Clint eyes Steve meaningfully.

“Of the female type, Barton,” Sam interjects. “Though Steve could be an exception.”

“That’s because Steve is everyone’s type,” Nat chimes in.

“And that includes you?” Sam asks, because he has a death wish apparently.

She smiles sweetly at him in a way that spells trouble.

“Wait so he and Bucky aren’t…,” Clint trails off.

Sam begins laughing so hard tears well up. “Oh man, he owes me $100 now. I _told_ him someone was going to think that and I was right!”

“Pay up bud,” he calls, interrupting Bucky and Steve’s conversation. “Clint thought y'all were dating.”

“You’re kidding me,” Steve deadpans. “Date this guy? I hardly can remember why we’re friends.”

“Ouch Stevie. That hurts,” Bucky says. “Real deep. Right in here,” and he points at his heart with his middle finger.

Clint gets slightly worried when Bucky starts pulling on a coat.

“You’re not leaving because of what I said, right?” he asks nervously.

Steve shakes his head. “Nope. Buck’s just got some _very_ important Christmas traditions to get to before the night’s up.”

Bucky wraps a scarf around his neck. “You sure you’re not comin’ Stevie? It’ll be _fuuuuuuun_.”

Steve begins waving his arms back and forth in wild movements. “No. Absolutely not. Last time you almost got us arrested and I can’t give my publicist any reasons to bitch at me.”

Bucky throws another pout in Steve’s direction. “You don’t get a guy arrested one time and he refuses to let it go,” he says to Clint.

Clint’s no stranger to almost-arrests and says as much. Before he can think it through too much he’s asking to join Bucky.

Steve gives him a look. “You sure you wanna do that?”

Clint nods eagerly.

“All right,” Steve sighs. “Don’t call me when you need bail money.”

Bucky whacks him on the back of the head knocking Steve’s hat off.

“See ya later punk. Bye Natasha, bye Sam.” And he’s headed out the door.

Clint scrambles after him. 

“Bye! Merry Christmas,” he calls over his shoulder. He gets a chorus of “Good lucks” in return.

\--

By the time he catches up to Bucky the man is already at the corner of the street and is…singing? The man was singing? Christmas songs?

“ _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ ,” Bucky sang, slightly off-key. Clint finds it cute, not that he’d ever admit it. People either laugh or scowl as they pass him and Bucky trails off at Clint’s approach.

“You came,” Bucky says.

“Got a death wish, or somethin’ I guess,” Clint replies. “Wanted to know what was so important you had to race outta there so fast.”

“Can’t have Christmas without carols,” Bucky says and flashes a grin. “'The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear' is an important life lesson, my friend.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me Elf is your favorite Christmas movie.”

Bucky looks offended. “It’s a classic! There’s nothing wrong with liking Elf!”

“Sure, sure. There’s nothing _wrong_ with liking Elf. There’s not much _right_ with it either but,” Clint teases.

Bucky turns his back to Clint. “You know I don’t know if you’re invited to tonight’s venture, Walter Hobbs.”

“Ah c’mon Bucky,” Clint pleads. “I’ll be good I promise. What’s tonight’s plan?”

“I dunno really,”Bucky shrugs as he turns back around. “Just figured without Steve I’d be doin’ it on my own this year.” There’s a hint of sadness in his tone and Clint can’t help but throw an arm over Bucky’s shoulders.

“Well,” he starts. “I’d be honored to join you. I got no problem with getting arrested.”

Bucky snorts. “Despite what happened last time I actually _don’t_ want to get arrested so if we could avoid that, I’d be happy.”

Clint snaps a salute. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

He gets a hum in response. “Maybe not your best, huh?” he responds and gives Clint’s wrist a squeeze before taking off again.

“Gotta keep up! Can’t have you slowing me down there's songs to sing!”

\--

They make their way down a few blocks singing “Jingle Bells,” "Feliz Navidad" and a particularly rousing rendition of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” on a corner that gets them a few dollars dropped into Bucky’s hat.

They’ve passed a flask back and forth between then two of them that Bucky produced from his coat on their trek and while Clint keeps a slight buzz, Bucky begins to stumble through the lyrics and more laughs than words flow from his mouth.

They continue to walk, now in shared silence, their shoulders bumping every so often. Clint turns around when Bucky abruptly stops at the window of a vintage shop.

He stops at Bucky’s side and follows to what Bucky’s gaze is fixed on. 

A pair of red patent-leather kid’s shoes sit on a table.

“My sister had a pair just like that,” Bucky says softly. “Ma could never get her to take ‘em off.”

Clint stays quiet, gaze bouncing from the shoes to Bucky. When Bucky doesn’t say more Clint voices his suspicion.

“Did she…” he trails off. 

“Oh no! She’s fine, Becca is fine,” Bucky says quickly. “I just miss her is all, Steve calls me a sap and I guess he’s right.”

Clint is relieved. “Please don’t start crying. I’m a sympathetic crier I won’t be able to hold it in.”

Bucky wipes at his eyes quickly. “I’m drunk you ass, it’s not my fault if I start crying!”

“It’s your own fault you’re drunk,” Clint shoots back. “I mean it! Don’t cry!”

Instead, Bucky turns and throws up into a bush.

“Well,” Clint sighs. “I guess that’s not crying at least.”

When Bucky is finished, Clint leads him over to a set of stairs and sits down.

“Guess the caroling is done,” he says brightly and laughs at Bucky’s pitiful sigh.

“No,” Bucky moans. “We didn’t even sing my favorite song.”

Clint laughs harder at the pathetic look on Bucky’s face. 

“What song is your favorite?”

“Nu uh,” Bucky replies. “Can’t reveal my secrets like that. Gonna have to get it out of me properly.”

Bucky’s gaze flicks down to Clint’s mouth. 

“Nope,” Clint shakes his head. “Kissing is off the table, at least until you brush your teeth. Don’t be gross.”

Bucky gives Clint his best pout of the night and for a second he considers being absolutely disgusting. Only for a second.

“C’mon,” he says instead. “My apartment isn’t too far from here and we can get some water in you and you can sober up.” He stands up and puts out his hand for Bucky to grab. “Up and at ‘em Bucky.”

Bucky lets Clint pull him to stand. “And then kissing?” he asks, hopeful.

Clint hums. “Sure maybe, if you sober up. Otherwise, no can do Buckaroo.”

He gets a groan in response and Bucky begins to drag them down the street, their fingers threaded together.

“Uh,” Clint starts.

“Shh,” Bucky says. “Less talking, more walking. We’re men on a mission.”

Clint pulls them to a stop. “Yes, but you didn’t get the right intel. You’re going the wrong way.”

Bucky’s cheeks flush. “O-of course I knew that. I just…wanted to get some more walking in,” he fibs. “For the purpose of getting sober!”

Clint pretends he believes him, but still steers them in the right direction to his apartment.

When they arrive he pulls them to the stairwell “Here’s that exercise you were looking for.” Bucky makes it up without any accidents. Once inside Clint’s apartment, Bucky sinks down onto the couch in the living room and lets out a deep sigh. 

“Christ this is the nicest thing I’ve ever sat on,” he says. “What’s this made out of? Clouds?”

Clint laughs. “No, but it _is_ called the “cloud couch." The saleslady said it was their most popular.”

Bucky lays out on the couch, face planted in the cushions. “Well, whatever its called,” he says, his voice muffled. “It’s the best.”

“Nah, the bed is better,” Clint corrects. “That’s where I really splurged.”

“I’m sure you’re right, but also I’m not moving to find out,” Bucky says back, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment.

Clint heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water and grabs a slice of cold pizza from the refrigerator. By the time he gets back to the couch Bucky is already softly snoring.

Clint feels sort of creepy just standing and watching so he leaves the water and pizza on the table and heads into his room to try and FaceTime Nat.

When she finally picks up he can see that she’s in a different, much quieter bar. She’s talking to someone before she says hi and Clint’s nothing but nosy so he asks who she’s with.

“It’s Steve,” she says and angles the camera so Clint can see him give a small wave.

“You’re still hanging out with Steve, huh?” he asks.

“And you’re with James, what’s your point? Also, why are you in your apartment, Steve said the tradition was Christmas carols.”

“It was, we did,” he replies. “Bucky just had a bit too much fun so I brought him back to sleep some of it off on my couch.” He’s not going to mention the parts about the not-kissing or the planned kissing. No kissing talk with Nat allowed.

At the mention of Bucky, Steve interjects.

“Got too drunk? Didn’t get to his favorite song?” he guesses.

“Yep and nope,” Clint confirms. “What is his favorite Christmas song anyway.”

Steve smiles. “It’s ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.’ The Sinatra version if you want to get specific.”

“Good choice,” Clint and Nat say in unison.

“Do you need me to come get him?” Steve asks. “I’m sure he wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nah it’s fine,” Clint says back. “It’s Christmas I’ll let him sleep.”

Nat takes the phone back. “Okay, well let us know if you need anything. Please don’t need anything, byeee.” She hangs up.

He turns around when he hears a noise and sees Bucky leaning against the doorframe.

“Was that Steve?” he asks, voice already rough from sleep. 

“Yeah,” Clint replies. “He’s with Nat and being a bit of a mother hen, but I told him I’ve got it under control.”

“Steve? Mother hen? No way, never,” Bucky says, sarcasm in full force. “Thanks for the pizza by the way.”

Clint goes to say “you’re welcome,” but holds it back when Bucky throws himself down on the bed next to where Clint is sitting.

“By all means make yourself at home,” he says, mostly joking. Sure, Bucky was in his bed uninvited, but he was _in his bed_. Not much to complain over there.

“Okay,” Bucky replies and cracks an eye open, giving Clint a grin. He snuggles up with one of Clint’s pillows, looking ready to fall back asleep before speaking again.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that guitar in the corner over there,” he mumbles. “Play me something.”

Bucky’s eyes are closed but Clint is still embarrassed by how fast his cheeks heat up.

“How do you know that’s mine,” Clint accuses. “It could be Lucky’s.”

“Who’s Lucky?” Bucky asks.

A pause. “My dog,” he answers. “Fine, I’ll play _one_ song so pick good.”

“Well, obviously you’ll have to play my favorite.”

“And that would be…” Clint waits, doesn’t want to give away that he got the answer from Steve.

When Bucky doesn’t answer he begins fingerpicking the notes to the song, Bucky's favorite. Clint hums along with the notes watching the smile on Bucky’s face slowly relax as he falls back asleep.

He plays through twice and when it seems that Bucky won’t be waking up anytime soon, pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.

_“First night having a roommate…do i tuck him in?_ ” he captions and sends it off to Nat.

**_Natasha_** : Steve said “aww” and “merry christmas”

**_Natasha_** : i say good night

**_Natasha_** : and merry christmas  ❤

He sets the guitar back in the stand and stretches out on the bed next to Bucky.

“Merry Christmas, Bucky,” he says in the dark. “You picked a good song.”

**Author's Note:**

> [this is clint's sweater](https://www.bewild.com/products/ugly-christmas-sweater-humping-reindeer-ugly-christmas-adult-crewneck?variant=307882328073)
> 
> [have yourself a merry little christmas on guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCCgTOMwnN4)  
> 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
